


Two Lines

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is terrified to tell Dean some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in many drabbles I plan to do. I hope to make a part two to this. Enjoy!

You couldn’t believe that the two of you had been this stupid. Stupid enough not to wear a condom and you had forgotten that you had skipped your birth control that day. Dean was going to flip if you were pregnant, the hunter life made no room for babies. There would be a fight and you would have to leave. You let your head fall in your hands letting out a soft sigh. Then there was a ding and you looked up looking from the alarm on your phone to the pregnancy test. You took a deep breath and walked over to it, picking it up and taking a look at the result. There it was the two lines that told you you were in fact pregnant. You needed to tell Dean. You took the test and hid it behind your back before making your way to the bunker library where Dean sat researching cases.

“Can I talk to you?” Your voice was shakier than you wanted it to be.

“Of course sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Shit he already knew something was up.

You walked forward and simply sat the test in front of him and you stepped back watching his reaction. Your stomach flipped as Dean just looked at it.

“Wh…what?”

“I’m pregnant,” your voice was a whisper.

That’s when you broke, the tears flowing freely down your face now. Dean was up and his arms were around you in seconds.

“Dean I am so sorry,” you looked up at him.

“Baby what the hell are you sorry about? This is just as much my fault as it yours,” his thumbs came across your face trying to wipe away your tears.

“I just know this is not the life for a kid but I won’t get rid of the baby Dean. I can’t do that.”

“Well good because I don’t want you to get rid of our baby either. (Y/N) I’m in this with you okay? Neither you nor this kid is going anywhere I promise. I will take good care of the both of you,” Dean pulled you to him and kissed you softly.

You kissed him back and then pulled away smiling widely.

“I love you so much and I love you little one,” Dean smiled as he bent down and kissed your stomach softly.

“I love you both too,” you smiled looking down at the man you loved.


End file.
